Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process improvement which can be used to prevent deactivation of slurry hydroprocessing catalysts. More particularly, the present invention provides an improvement in slurry hydroprocessing operations, which improvement comprises separating and recycling active catalyst while maintaining the catalyst under conditions which have been found to prevent deactivation caused by coking or asphaltene agglomeration.